Das Letzte seiner Art
}} Auf einem entfernten Außenposten trifft Doktor McCoy seine Jugendliebe Nancy Crater wieder, als die Enterprise Vorräte an eine Gruppe von Archäologen auf einem Planeten ausliefert. Die Frau scheint in McCoys Augen nicht gealtert zu sein und er ist immer noch sehr von ihr fasziniert – aber sie birgt ein dunkles Geheimnis. Inhaltsangabe Kurzfassung thumb| Professor Crater und seine Frau Nancy, eine Jugendliebe von McCoy, leben auf dem einsamen Planeten M-113. Doktor McCoy soll die jährliche medizinische Routineuntersuchung vornehmen. Kurz nach ihrer Ankunft stirbt Sergeant Darnell auf dem Planeten, laut Nancys Aussage durch den Genuss der giftigen Borgia-Pflanze. Durch die Autopsie stellt Dr. McCoy als Todesursache plötzlichen Salzmangel fest, was Nancys Aussage widerspricht. Kirk erinnert sich an Craters Frage nach neuen Salztabletten. Während des Verhörs von Crater wird Crewman Sturgeon tot aufgefunden. Nancy verwandelt sich in Corporal Green, der ebenfalls tot am Boden liegt. Green, Kirk und McCoy kehren zum Schiff zurück. McCoy versucht zu schlafen, findet aber keine Ruhe. Unterdessen sucht Green auf dem Schiff nach Salz. Nachdem es ein Besatzungsmitglied getötet hat, bringt das Wesen als Nancy McCoy zum Schlafen und verlässt in seiner Gestalt die Kabine. Spock lokalisiert nur eine Person auf dem Planeten, worauf Kirk und er hinunterbeamen. Sie finden Greens Leiche und erfahren nach einem Kampf vom Professor von dem Wesen, dessen Art aufgrund des Salzmangels auf dem Planeten ausgestorben ist. Bei der Lagebesprechung mit dem falschen McCoy wird geplant, Crater mit Hilfe eines Wahrheitsserums zu befragen, um das Wesen aufspüren zu können. Der falsche McCoy greift Spock und Crater auf der Krankenstation an, worauf Crater stirbt. Spock überlebt durch sein grünes Blut. In McCoys Quartier spürt Kirk das Wesen auf. McCoy möchte es anfangs schützen, da er es immer noch für Nancy hält, erschießt es dann aber, als es Spock niederschlägt und Kirk zu töten versucht. Langfassung Prolog thumb|McCoy freut sich seine Nancy wieder zu sehen. Nach dem Materialisieren sehen sich Captain James T. Kirk, Doktor Leonard McCoy und Darnell auf der Oberfläche von M-113 um und bewegen sich auf einen Eingang zu. Kirk scherzt mit McCoy darüber, ob er nicht Blumen mitbringen möchte. Sergeant Darnell bemerkt, dass die Craters noch nicht da sind, worauf Kirk ihre etwas verfrühte Ankunft erwähnt. Sie machen sich auf die Suche und betreten dabei den Eingang. Kirk ruft nach Robert Crater, bekommt jedoch keine Antwort. Im Gespräch mit Kirk erklärt McCoy, dass er leicht nervös ist und vermutet, dass Nancy ihn nach der Hochzeit mit Crater vergessen hat. Man hört eine weibliche Stimme singen und Nancy betritt den Raum. Sie und McCoy erkennen einander und begrüßen sich liebevoll. Für McCoy scheint Nancy keinen Tag gealtert zu sein. McCoy stellt sie Kirk vor, der jedoch eine etwas ältere Frau sieht. Sie wird ebenfalls Darnell vorgestellt, der im ersten Moment etwas irritiert wirkt, da er eine junge, blonde Frau sieht. Auf Nachfrage erklärt er, dass er schwören könnte, sie von Wrigleys Vergnügungsplaneten her zu kennen. Nachdem sich McCoy darüber empört, entschuldigt sich Darnell und verlässt nach Kirks Aufforderung den Raum. Kirk will ihm folgen, er wird jedoch von Nancy aufgehalten. Sie möchte nicht von Pflaume, so McCoys alter Kosename, alleine untersucht werden. McCoy will beide zusammen untersuchen, worauf Nancy anbietet, ihren Mann zu holen. Vor dem Eingang erscheint sie Darnell wieder als die junge, blonde Frau. Sie blickt ihn verheißungsvoll an und macht sich auf den Weg. Er folgt Ihr. Akt I: Der erste Tote thumb|Crater lehnt die medizinische Untersuchung der Sternenflotte ab. Robert Crater kommt zur Behausung und betritt den Raum, in dem er auf Kirk und McCoy trifft. Kirk versucht sich vorzustellen, wird aber unwirsch unterbrochen. Crater ist der Meinung, die Untersuchung sei unnötig, da sie gesund sind und lediglich aufgrund des Klimas mehr Salz benötigen. Er betont, dass sie in Ruhe gelassen werden wollen. Kirk und McCoy bestehen auf der Untersuchung, die einmal pro Jahr für Forscher vorgeschrieben ist. Nachdem Crater Kirk Eitelkeit aufgrund seines Rangs unterstellt, erklärt Kirk die Diskussion für beendet und befiehlt McCoy, mit der Untersuchung zu beginnen. Nach der Nennung von McCoys Namen erzählt Crater, dass Nancy gelegentlich von ihm gesprochen hat. Es stellt sich heraus, dass Nancy und er sich verpasst haben und er nicht von ihr über den Besuch informiert wurde. Für Crater ist es wichtig zu wissen, ob beide Offiziere bei der Begegnung anwesend waren. Er erklärt die Einsamkeit auf dem Planeten – die er schätzt - als Belastung für Nancy, und dass sie deshalb angenehme Gesellschaft verdient hat. McCoy kommt darauf zu sprechen, dass Nancy genau so ausgesehen hat wie vor 12 Jahren. Kirk, der inzwischen von Crater gebeten wurde sich zu setzen, widerspricht mit Hinweis auf die grauen Haare, die er gesehen hat. Crater erklärt, dass McCoys Blick wohl durch die Erinnerung bestimmt war, was bei der nächsten Begegnung nicht mehr so sein wird. McCoy ist von seiner Sicht überzeugt und setzt die Untersuchung mit einem Spatel fort, was Crater für sehr altmodisch hält. thumb|Sergeant Darnell wird tot aufgefunden. Die Stille wird von einem lauten Schrei unterbrochen. Captain Kirk springt auf, greift nach seinem Phaser und läuft hinaus. McCoy und Crater folgen ihm. Sie laufen bis zu einem Felsen, auf dem sie Darnell – mit roten Flecken im Gesicht – liegen sehen. Nancy steht davor und schreit. Kirk greift ihm in den Mund und holt ein kleines Objekt heraus. McCoy erklärt Darnell für tot und wundert sich über die roten Flecken. Kirk befragt Nancy zu den Geschehnissen. Robert Crater erklärt den Tod als Folge des leichtsinnigen Verhaltens von Darnell, der ohne Grund eine giftige Pflanze essen wollte. McCoy beruhigt die noch aufgeregte Nancy und fordert sie zu einem Bericht auf. Auf dem Rückweg von ihrer erfolglosen Suche nach ihrem Mann hat sie Darnell hier sitzen gesehen und wollte ihm die vorherige Verwechslung verzeihen. Kurz bevor sie ihn ansprechen kann, sieht sie, wie er in die Borgia-Pflanze beißt und umfällt. McCoy sieht sie ungläubig an, was sie bemerkt. Er schlägt vor, die Untersuchung zu verschieben, was Crater bemerken lässt, dass er die Untersuchung immer noch für unnötig hält. Kirk erklärt, die Untersuchung morgen fortsetzen zu wollen und setzt sich mit der [[USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)|USS Enterprise (NCC-1701)]] in Verbindung. Bevor die Landegruppe an Bord gebeamt wird, kommt Nancy auf Salztabletten zu sprechen, worauf Crater erwidert, sich um die Versorgung zu kümmern. thumb|Spock unterhält sich mit Uhura. Auf der Brücke der Enterprise bemerkt Spock gegenüber Lieutenant Uhura einen Fehler im Kommunikationslogbuch. Sie erwidert, sie müsse weinen, wenn sie noch einmal das Wort Kommunikation hört. Dem davon irritierten Spock erklärt sie diese Aussage als Einstieg in ein zwangloses Gespräch, worauf er die Unlogik ihrer Aussage betont. Darauf bemerkt sie ihre Frustration, nicht mehr als weibliches Wesen wahrgenommen zu werden. Sie wünscht sich Komplimente und eine romantische Beschreibung des Mondscheins in einer lauen Sommernacht auf Vulkan, worauf er erzählt, dass Vulkan keinen Mond hat. Das Gespräch wird vom Transporterraum unterbrochen, der die Rückkehr des Landetrupps mit einem Toten meldet. Uhura kann Spocks kühle Reaktion nicht verstehen, da ja auch der Captain - Spocks Freund - der Tote sein könnte. Er erklärt ihr, dass eine emotionale Reaktion von ihm nichts ändern würde, worauf sie kopfschüttelnd an ihre Station zurückgeht. Auf der Krankenstation deckt McCoy Darnells Leiche zu und kommt nochmals auf die Borgia-Pflanze zu sprechen. Spock berichtet via Intercom, dass die Pflanze für Menschen giftig ist, rote Flecken jedoch nicht zu den Symptomen gehört. McCoy entgegnet, dass Darnell jedoch nicht an Gift gestorben ist. Kirk bemerkt, dass Nancys Aussage dagegen spricht, was McCoy als unmöglich erklärt, da er keine Giftreste finden konnte. McCoy erklärt zudem, dass er keinen medizinischen Grund für Darnells Tod finden konnte, er möchte die Tests jedoch wiederholen. Er kommt auch nochmals darauf zurück, dass Nancy bei der ersten Begegnung ganz jung ausgesehen hat. Kirk, der von diesem Thema genervt ist, befiehlt McCoy, die Todesursache herauszufinden und verlässt die Krankenstation. Akt II: Die Enterprise wird infiltriert thumb|McCoy findet die Todesursache von Darnell, Salzentzug. Auf der Brücke erhält Uhura eine Nachricht der Raumbasis auf Corinth IV. Commander José Dominguez erkundigt sich nach der Verspätung der Enterprise, da er auf dringend benötigtes Material wartet. Kirk antwortet, dass er sich ein paar Tage gedulden muss, bis er seine Pfefferschoten bekommt, die Kirk angeblich selbst gepflückt hat. Spock berichtet, dass die Borgia-Pflanze nur alkaloides Gift enthält. Er ergänzt, dass die Craters seit 5 Jahren auf dem Planeten sind und seitdem viele Berichte und archäologische Gegenstände geliefert haben, jedoch im letzten Jahr ein deutlicher Rückgang verzeichnet wurde. McCoy meldet sich aus dem Labor mit einem Ergebnis, das er jedoch persönlich besprechen möchte. Kirk und Spock machen sich auf den Weg. In der Krankenstation erklärt McCoy, dass kein Salz mehr im Körper vorhanden ist. Eine Erklärung dafür kann McCoy nicht geben, der Tote war ansonsten unverletzt und der Tod muss sofort eingetreten sein. Einzige Auffälligkeit sind die roten Flecken, die kein Ausschlag sind, was McCoy als seinen Fehler bezeichnet, da er wohl mehr an seine Vergangenheit als an seine Arbeit gedacht hat. Kirk fällt ein, dass die Craters nach etwas gefragt haben, McCoy ergänzt, dass es sich um Salztabletten gehandelt hat. Darauf hin befiehlt Kirk Spock, einen bewaffneten Landetrupp zusammenzustellen, um den Professor zu befragen. thumb|Das Außenteam findet den toten Sturgeon. Auf dem Planeten ist Crater wie gewohnt sehr abweisend. Kirk fragt nach Nancy, da er beide befragen möchte, worauf Crater sich beschwert. Crater behauptet, sie sei an der zweiten Ausgrabungsstelle. Corporal Green wird mit der Suche beauftragt. Kirk ruft Spock auf der Enterprise, damit dieser ein Exemplar der Borgia-Pflanze an Bord holt und untersucht, worauf Sturgeon den Raum verlässt. Crater beschwert sich abermals über Kirks unbefugtes Betreten seines Planeten. Kirk nimmt das zur Kenntnis und versucht ihm den Ernst der Lage und die Gefahr für ihn zu erklären, worauf Crater erwidert, dass seit 5 Jahren nichts passiert ist. McCoy konfrontiert Crater mit der Todesursache und Kirk mit seiner Anfrage nach Salztabletten. Crater nennt das heiße Klima als Grund für den Salzbedarf, was Kirk ihm jedoch nicht abkauft. Crater zeigt ihnen den Rest der 25 Pfund, die das letzte Raumschiff geliefert hat. Kirk bittet die Craters an Bord, um sie zu schützen, bis die Todesursache geklärt ist, womit Crater nicht einverstanden ist. Kirk fordert via Kommunikator ein Quartier für die Craters an, und Spock schließt nach der Analyse die Pflanze als Ursache aus. McCoy bemerkt, dass Crater inzwischen geflohen ist. thumb|Der falsche Green verfolgt Rand. Neben einer Ruine findet Crater den toten Sturgeon. Er ruft nach Nancy, die versteckt neben dem ebenfalls toten Green steht. Crater versucht, sie mit Salz herzulocken. Im Hintergrund hört man Kirk nach Crater rufen, der weitergeht und nach Nancy sucht. Kirk und McCoy finden den toten Sturgeon und rufen nach Green. Nancy verwandelt sich in Green und bewegt sich in Richtung Kirk und McCoy, wo er befragt wird. Green erklärt, dass er den toten Sturgeon gefunden hat und danach erfolglos die Ruinen nach Mrs. Crater durchsucht hat. McCoy macht sich Sorgen um sie, ruft nach ihr und möchte sie suchen. Kirk hält ihn davon ab, da die Sensoren der Enterprise besser für die Suche geeignet sind. Im Transporterraum bittet Kirk Spock über das Interkom, den Planeten nach den Craters abzutasten. Der Transporterchief soll die Leiche von Sturgeon auf die Enterprise beamen. Kirk rät McCoy zu schlafen, worauf die beiden den Transporterraum verlassen. Green schaut sich etwas unsicher um und verlässt dann auch den Raum. Kirk geht durch einen Gang zum Turbolift um zur Brücke zu kommen. Green geht ebenfalls durch einen Korridor und erblickt Janice Rand, die mit einem Tablett voll Essen und einem Salzstreuer vor einem Turbolift wartet. Green blickt nervös und geht auf Rand zu, die ihn zu den Geschehnissen auf dem Planeten befragt. Er antwortet nicht und greift stattdessen nach dem Salzstreuer, was von Rand mit einem Schlag auf seine Hände unterbunden wird. Die Tür des Turbolifts öffnet sich und Rand steigt ein. Bevor sich die Tür ganz geschlossen hat, steigt Green ebenfalls in den Lift. thumb|Die Pflanze reagiert ängstlich gegenüber Green. Auf der Brücke kann Spock mit den Sensoren nur einen Menschen orten, der im Kreis laufend nach etwas sucht. Kirk schlägt vor, den Suchradius zu erweitern. Der Turbolift öffnet sich auf einem anderen Deck, Rand steigt aus und Green folgt ihr. Sie schaut ihn irritiert an und rät ihm, lieber einen Asteroiden zu jagen. Sie treffen auf eine Gruppe Besatzungsmitglieder, die Rand anflirten. Als sie weitergeht, staunt die Gruppe ihr nach. Rand bringt das Tablett ins botanische Labor, wo sie nach Hikaru Sulu ruft, der gerade die fleischfressenden Pflanzen füttert. Sie stellt ihm das Tablett auf den Tisch, Sulu setzt und bedankt sich. Während Sulu mit dem Essen beginnt, wendet sich Rand der lebenden Pflanze zu, die sie Beauregard nennt. Die beiden diskutieren über das Geschlecht der Pflanze, die Sulu für weiblich hält und Gertrud getauft hat. Rand befürchtet scherzhaft, mal von einer der Pflanzen begrapscht zu werden. Green ist inzwischen vor dem Labor angekommen und betritt es. Er geht schweigend auf Sulu zu, was von Rand kommentiert wird. Green ist auf das Salz fixiert und reagiert nicht auf die Worte Rands. Bevor Green etwas machen kann, fängt die Pflanze an zu kreischen und den Kopf einzuziehen. Der erschrockene Green verlässt fluchtartig das Labor. Während Rand ihm verwirrt nachsieht, beruhigt Sulu die Pflanze. thumb|Uhura und der Salzvampir in Gestalt eines Besatzungsmitglieds. Green irrt weiter durch einen Korridor. Aus einem Turbolift steigt Uhura aus und bittet Bobby, der ihr entgegenkommt, ihre defekte Kabinentür zu reparieren. Bevor sie Green sehen kann, verwandelt sich Green in ein dunkelhäutiges Besatzungsmitglied und geht auf sie zu. Die beiden unterhalten sich über Uhuras Einsamkeit und ihre Sehnsüchte und sprechen dabei zum Teil auf Swahili. Er schaut sie ernst an und drängt sie an die Wand. Während sie ängstlich schaut, hebt er seine Hände an ihr Gesicht. Sie werden vom Interkom unterbrochen, über das Kirk Uhura auf die Brücke ruft. Im Hintergrund kommen Rand und Sulu aus dem botanischen Labor und gehen zum Turbolift. Uhura kann sich ihnen anschließen und rettet sich zu ihnen. Bevor sie den Turbolift betritt, bestätigt sie am Interkom die Anfrage. Der Lift schließt sich und der Unbekannte blickt verzweifelt. In seinem Quartier schläft McCoy auf seinem Bett. Nach dem Aufwachen ruft er über das Interkom den Captain auf der Brücke. Kirk berichtet ihm, das Nancy weiterhin vermisst wird. Er gibt ihm zudem den Rat, Schlaftabletten zu nehmen, die McCoy in der Hand hat und überlegt. thumb|Das nächste Opfer. Der Unbekannte steigt auf Deck 9 aus dem Turbolift und entdeckt ein einzelnes Besatzungsmitglied. Auf der Brücke meldet Spock, nur einen Menschen auf dem Planeten orten zu können. Daraufhin will Kirk auf den Planeten beamen und weist Uhura darauf hin, einen bewaffneten Trupp zu schicken, falls der Kontakt zu ihm abreißen sollte. Der Unbekannte entdeckt McCoys Quartier und verwandelt sich in Nancy, kurz bevor McCoy die Kabine verlässt. Dieser kann ihre Anwesenheit kaum glauben und holt sie herein. Er wundert sich darüber, dass Kirk nichts gesagt hat und erklärt ihr seine Sorge um sie. Sie lenkt von der Frage ab und appelliert an seine Gefühle. Er erwähnt ihren Mann, den sie als nicht so wichtig bezeichnet. Sie schlägt ihm vor, dass er sich ausruhen soll. Auf Deck 9, Sektion 2 finden Sulu und Rand den toten Barnhart leblos auf dem Boden liegen und fordern einen Notarzt an. Akt III: Das Geheimnis wird entdeckt McCoy hat sich in seinem Quartier auf das Bett gelegt, Nancy sitzt bei ihm. Er erzählt ihr von seinen Sorgen, die er sich um sie gemacht hat. Über das Interkom wird wegen eines Notfalls das diensthabende medizinische Personal zur Krankenstation gerufen. McCoy möchte aufstehen, er wird aber von Nancy davon abgehalten und schläft daraufhin ein. Kurz darauf wird McCoy über das Interkom auf die Brücke gerufen. Nancy verwandelt sich in McCoy und verlässt die Kabine. thumb|Kirk und Spock finden den toten Green. Kirk und Spock stehen bewaffnet zwischen den Ruinen, und sehen Crater, der sich verschanzt hat. Sie werden von Crater aufgefordert zu verschwinden und ihn und seine Frau in Ruhe zu lassen, woraufhin Kirk erwidert, dass Nancy verschwunden ist. Crater warnt ihn und fügt hinzu, dass er bewaffnet ist. Kirk geht auf ihn zu wiederholt seine Frage nach Nancy. Nachdem Crater nicht darauf eingeht, versucht er ihn von der Gefahr für ihn und Nancy zu überzeugen. Kirk wird über den Kommunikator von Sulu informiert, dass Barnhart mit roten Flecken tot aufgefunden wurde. Spock findet die Leiche von Green und informiert den Captain. Sie vermuten einen Gestaltwandler als Eindringling auf der Enterprise. Kirk befiehlt Sulu Alarmstufe 3. [[Datei:Alarmstufe3_Korridor_Enterprise.jpg|thumb|Alarmstufe 3 an Bord der Enterprise.]] Auf der Enterprise begibt sich die Crew in Alarmzustand, Angehörige der Sicherheitsabteilung patrouillieren durch die Gänge. Auf der Oberfläche des Planeten wird Kirk mitgeteilt, dass die Enterprise auf Alarmstufe ist. Kirk bittet Uhura darum, den Beamsucher weiter auf sie gerichtet zu lassen. Spock ist der Meinung, Crater kann ihnen bei der Aufklärung helfen, wozu sie ihn gefangen nehmen müssen. Die beiden setzen sich in Bewegung. Auf einmal feuert Crater auf die Säulen vor ihnen und das Konstrukt stürzt ein. Kirk und Spock gehen in Deckung. Crater droht damit, im Zweifel die beiden zu töten. Spock hält es für schwierig, Crater lebend zu fassen. Kirk befiehlt Spock, seinen Phaser auf 1/4 zu stellen. Spock versteht nicht, wieso Kirk ein Risiko eingehen möchte. Kirk erwidert, dass Crater nur versucht, ihnen Angst einzujagen. Spock zeigt auf eine Stelle und robbt davon, worauf er sich ebenfalls in Bewegung setzt. Der richtige McCoy schläft weiterhin. Der falsche McCoy betritt die Brücke und beobachtet Sulu, Uhura und Rand bei der Koordination der schiffsweiten Suche nach Green, die bisher erfolglos ist. Rand schaudert bei der Erinnerung an ihre Begegnung mit dem Wesen, Sulu vermutet, dass Uhura ihm ebenfalls begegnet ist. McCoy vermutet, dass die Kreatur sie an der Nase herumführt. Sulu ist von der Bezeichnung Kreatur verwundert, worauf McCoy es als unbekanntes Wesen bezeichnet. McCoy bietet seine Hilfe an, möchte dafür aber Details von Sulu wissen. thumb|Crater feuert auf das Außenteam. Der Captain läuft quer durch das Ruinenfeld zu einer Deckung. Spock schleicht hinter Felsen entlang, während Crater sich umschaut. Kirk robbt weiter bis zu einer Wand. Spock ruft aus seiner Position Kirk mit dem Kommunikator, beide sind feuerbereit. Spock ruft nach Crater, der sich daraufhin umdreht und einen kleinen Schritt zurücktritt. Kirk bekommt ihn dadurch ins Visier und betäubt ihn mit seinem Phaser. Beide gehen zu Crater und entwaffnen ihn. Kirk beginnt, ihn nach seiner Frau zu befragen. Crater weicht aus, Kirk wiederholt jedoch die Frage. Crater erklärt, sie sei das Letzte seiner Art. Auf Kirks und Spocks fragende Blicke fängt er an, von ausgestorbenen Tieren der Erdgeschichte, wie der Wandertaube und dem Büffel zu erzählen. Auf Spocks Nachfrage kommt heraus, dass es von den Wesen früher Millionen gegeben hat, aber dass jetzt nur noch dieses eine lebt. Seine Frau hatte dafür Verständnis. Spock spricht ihn auf die Vergangenheitsform an. Crater erklärt zuerst, dass sie schon seit einem Jahr tot ist. Er korrigiert sich, weil er sich nicht mehr genau erinnern kann. Kirk ruft Sulu auf der Enterprise und meldet, dass der Eindringling jede Gestalt annehmen kann. Crater erklärt den Überlebensinstinkt der Kreatur, der ihr gutes Recht ist. Kirk ordnet die Rückkehr zur Enterprise an. Crater bemerkt den Salzbedarf der Kreatur, und die Tatsache, dass es kein Salz mehr auf dem Planeten gibt und vergleicht das Wesen mit den Büffel. Kirk stellt einen Unterschied fest. Die Kreatur tötet seine Männer. Akt IV: McCoy muss sich entscheiden thumb|Der falsche McCoy und Crater im Besprechungsraum. Im den Gängen patrouillieren weiter Wachen, der richtige McCoy schläft in seiner Kabine. Im Besprechungsraum erklärt Uhura, dass der Mann, den sie gesehen hat, nicht zur Besatzung gehört. Janice Rand erzählt von ihrem Erlebnis mit Green. Spock berichtet von der Verteilung von Salzködern im gesamten Schiff, die jedoch noch nicht angerührt wurden. Kirk möchte von McCoy einen Bericht, McCoy wirkt jedoch geistig abwesend. McCoy meint, die Krankenstation könne dem Wesen Salz ohne Tricks anbieten, vielleicht greift das Wesen dann nicht an. Spock kritisiert den Vorschlag als mutig, jedoch leichtfertig. Crater dagegen stimmt McCoys Vorschlag zu. McCoy ergänzt, dass seiner Meinung nach das Wesen nur seinem Überlebenstrieb folgt, und dazu seine angeborenen Fähigkeiten nutzt. Crater vergleicht es mit einem Chamäleon. Er erklärt, dass der Mensch früher auch scharfe Reißzähne und einen Schwanz hatte, inzwischen aber nur noch Eckzähne und das Steißbein vorhanden sind und sich Menschen bei Gefahr ähnlich verhalten. Zudem bezeichnet er es als intelligentes Lebewesen und fügt hinzu, dass keine Notwendigkeit zum Töten besteht, was Spock interessant findet. Sulu meldet über das Interkom den aktuellen Status der Suche. Alle Decks sind abgeschottet, alle Waffen gesichert und Sicherheitsfaktor 4 gilt auf allen Stationen. Jedoch kein Hinweis auf den Eindringling. Kirk bedankt sich und befiehlt, die Suche fortzusetzen. Kirk bittet Crater um Hilfe bei der Suche, der jedoch ablehnt. thumb|Auch Crater wird ein Opfer der Kreatur. Kirk will wissen, ob Crater das Wesen erkennen kann. Crater gibt keine Antwort, McCoy, der neben ihm sitzt, wird unruhig. Kirk gibt Crater zu verstehen, ihn bis jetzt als Opfer zu sehen, lässt aber durchblicken, ihn auch als Mittäter anzuklagen, falls er nicht kooperiert. Crater erklärt seine Liebe zu Nancy, die für ihn einmalig ist und die in seinen Träumen weiterlebt. Kirk will wissen, ob das Wesen Nancys Platz eingenommen hat. Crater erklärt, das Wesen braucht Zuneigung genauso wie Salz. Als es Nancy getötet hat, hätte er es beinahe vernichtet. Da es aber mehr als ein Tier ist, intelligent und das Letzte seiner Art, hat er es verschont. Spock wirft ihm zu viel Mitleid und noblen Idealismus vor. Kirk meint, Crater sei egoistisch, da er durch das gestaltwandelnde Wesen ein kleines Paradies hatte, in dem er sich jede Person her wünschen konnte. Kirk will erneut wissen, ob Crater das Wesen unabhängig von seiner Gestalt erkennen kann, was dieser bejaht. Daraufhin verlangt Kirk seine Mithilfe, die Crater verweigert. Spock schlägt daraufhin das Wahrheitsserum vor. McCoy ist prinzipiell gegen das Serum, verlangt aber auch von Crater die Wahrheit. McCoy soll sich zusammen mit Crater auf die Krankenstation begeben. Spock bietet seine Begleitung an, was von McCoy begrüßt wird. Die drei verlasen den Besprechungsraum. thumb|Kirk und McCoy mit der falschen Nancy Crater. Kirk wird über das Interkom in die Notaufnahme gerufen. Er läuft durch den Korridor und betritt die Krankenstation. Spock wird gerade auf die Diagnoseliege gehoben. Er berichtet vom Angriff des falschen McCoy auf ihn. Crater nutzte die Chance seinen Phaser zu erbeuten. Spock begleitete die beiden, da er misstrauisch gegenüber McCoy war. Rand ruft den Captain in den Nebenraum, wo Crater tot am Boden liegt. Spock erklärt sein Überleben mit seiner vulkanischen Abstammung. Der falsche McCoy flüchtet in seine Kabine und verwandelt sich zurück in Nancy. Als Nancy weckt das Wesen McCoy und fleht ihn um Hilfe an, da sie in Todesangst ist. Er soll verhindern, dass sie umgebracht wird. Er versucht sie zu beruhigen. Kirk betritt bewaffnet das Quartier und bittet McCoy, zur Seite zu gehen. Der ahnungslose McCoy versteht die Situation noch nicht. Kirk versucht ihm zu erklären, dass er es mit einem Gestaltwandler zu tun hat. Kirk richtet seinen Phaser auf Nancy, was McCoy für verrückt hält. Kirk berichtet, dass das Wesen 4 Besatzungsmitglieder und Crater getötet hat. McCoy versteht immer noch nicht den Zusammenhang. Kirk erklärt ihm, dass das Wesen tötet, in dem es den Opfern Salz aussaugt, um selbst zu überleben. Kirk öffnet seine andere Hand, in der er Salztabletten hat, mit denen er Nancy zu sich locken will. Sie gibt nach und geht auf ihn zu, bleibt dann aber doch hinter McCoy stehen und gibt vor, Angst zu haben. McCoy verlangt von Kirk, damit aufzuhören. Kirk erwidert, es sei Gier und keine Angst. Nancy fordert von McCoy, dass dieser dafür sorgt, dass der Captain verschwindet. Kirk lockt sie weiterhin mit den Tabletten und geht dabei rückwärts. McCoy steht zwischen den beiden. Sie bettelt um Hilfe und McCoy greift nach Kirks Arm, in dem er den Phaser hält. Nancy greift sich die Tabletten und schluckt sie gierig. thumb|Der Salzvampir wurde getötet. Kirk stößt McCoy zur Tür und Nancy steht nun vor Kirk. McCoy beobachtet, dass Kirk wie gelähmt stehen bleibt und Nancy ihre Hände zu seinem Gesicht bewegt. Neben McCoy geht die Tür auf, Spock kommt herein und fordert McCoy zum Handeln auf. Nachdem McCoy sich weigert zu schießen, kämpfen die beiden kurz um die Waffe. Spock bricht den Kampf ab, um den Captain vor Nancy zu schützen. Spock schlägt mehrmals mit aller Kraft auf Nancy ein, die jedoch unbeeindruckt davon stehenbleibt und Spock mit einem Schlag gegen die Wand schleudert. Am Boden liegend fragt dieser McCoy, ob das noch Nancy sein kann. Sie wendet sich wieder dem inzwischen sitzenden Kirk zu und hält ihre Hände an sein Gesicht. Während sie McCoy anschaut, verwandelt sie sich in ihre wirkliche Erscheinung. An den Händen hat sie Saugnäpfe, die nun in Kirks Gesicht sind. Der Captain schreit. McCoy schießt auf das Wesen, das in die Ecke taumelt. Es verwandelt sich nochmal in Nancy, fleht ihn an und wankt auf ihn zu. Mit der Bitte um Vergebung feuert er nochmal. Sie fällt zu Boden, verwandelt sich wieder zurück und liegt tot auf dem Boden. Auf der Brücke meldet Sulu die Startbereitschaft des Schiffs. Kirk, Spock und McCoy stehen zusammen. Spock fragt den abwesend wirkenden Captain, ob etwas nicht stimmt. Kirk erwidert, nochmal an das Wesen gedacht zu haben. Kirk und McCoy lächeln. Daraufhin befiehlt Kirk den Abflug mit Warp 1. Auf dem Wandschirm sieht man den Planeten schnell verschwinden. Dialogzitate Hintergrundinformationen thumb|left war.}} muss die nächste Generation ein ähnliches Problem lösen.}} Links und Verweise Produktionsbeteiligte Darsteller und Synchronsprecher Verweise en:The Man Trap (episode) es:The Man Trap fr:The Man Trap (épisode) it:Trappola umana (episodio) ja:惑星M113の吸血獣（エピソード） nl:The Man Trap pl:The Man Trap ru:Ловушка (эпизод) sv:The Man Trap Letzte seiner Art, Das